1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiological examination device, comprising a base which supports a parallelrepiped patient table, a motor block provided with a horizontal drive shaft whose longitudinal axis extends transversely of the patient table, and displacement means which are linked to the motor block.
2. Prior Art
A radiological examination device of this kind is known from French patent application No. 2,591,466. The cited Patent Application describes a radiological examination device which comprises a patient table which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction, a base which is provided with supporting means and displacement means, and a motor which is mounted on the base and which cooperates with the displacement means in order to displace the table with respect to the base. Displacement takes place under the influence of the motor which is integral with the base and whose rotary movement is transformed into a linear movement which is transferred to the table via a system of rollers, pulleys and belts. The motor shaft is rotated and drives, via toothed pinions, belts whose extremities are secured to the table to be displaced. The belts are guided on different pulleys and their displacement causes the displacement of the patient table. The various pulleys and rollers are supported by supporting shafts which are integral with the base.
One of the drawbacks of the examination device consists in the distribution of the various pulleys and rollers of the displacement means, resulting in a large base dimension, in the direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the table. This large dimension of the base is objectionable, notably in the case of examination devices where easy access to the patient is necessary from both sides of the patient table. Moreover, the multitude of pulleys and rollers substantially increases the costs of the examination device.
Another drawback consists in that the displacement means is capable of producing a linear movement, only.